Calling Your Name
by Shadow of Sparda
Summary: Drabble/Sebagai orang yang akan selalu menjagamu, untuk segala pengorbananmu padaku./Hei, kau tak percaya padaku? Baiklah, akan kubuktikan saat ini juga jika perlu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Haruno-san, apa kau tidak lelah berdiri di depan mobil jenazah yang tengah mengangkut tubuh tak bernyawaku itu?/No Romance!/Don't Like Don't Read


Sakura Haruno, kau tahu?

Aku menyukaimu.

* * *

><p><strong>Calling Your Name<strong>

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

.

Warning: AU, AR, OC, OOC, Boring, etc!

.

Sakura Haruno x No name Character (OC/You/His/Her, whatever!)

.

[Beware! Do not like, do not READ, do not FLAME, just click BACK button on the top left side!]

.

.

* * *

><p>Hei, Haruno Sakura-san.<p>

Kau yang menjadi perawat di sebuah rumah sakit di kota Konohagakure. Kau ingat? Kau adalah penyelamat hidupku.

Kau menolongku yang saat itu mengalami pendarahan hebat akibat rem blong mobilku yang mengakhiri perjalanannya di sebuah dasar tebing. Mungkin kau akan tertawa ketika kau mendengar ceritaku, tetapi tak apa-apa. Bagimu itu hanya sebagian kehidupan atas konsekuensi tugasmu sebagai dokter, tapi bagiku itu adalah sebuah keajaiban, dimana kau datang padaku dengan segera dan berusaha menyelamatkanku.

Kau memanggil namaku terus-menerus waktu itu, aku ingat betul. Walau secara fisik tubuhku ini dinyatakan dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri (koma, jika aku mau jujur), tapi aku mendengar suaramu. Aku mendengarnya kok, Haruno-san. Kau tak perlu berkali-kali berteriak 'jika kau mendengar suaraku, kembalilah!' di samping telingaku—dan hei, aku sudah kembali!

Entah apa maksud kembali yang kau katakan berulang-ulang itu, tapi aku tak pernah pergi kemana-mana, bahkan keluar ruangan ICU waktu itu, kau tahu? Tubuhku sedang dibalut perban, berada di atas ranjang rumah sakit, dibekap oleh tabung oksigen, dan lain sebagainya. Bagaimana bisa aku pergi dari situ?

Setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin saat itu kau beranggapan bahwa aku sudah menyeberangi Sungai Kematian, bukan begitu?

Dan Haruno-san, aku tahu bahwa kau selama ini telah menjagaku. Kau yang tak pernah kenal lelah, mengecek kondisiku bersama seorang suster berambut pirang yang sering kau panggil 'Pig', membantunya membersihkan badanku, mengajakku mengobrol meski kau tahu bahwa tak ada siapapun yang menjawab semua obrolanmu. Aku hanya diam, terlalu sulit bagiku saat itu untuk menjawab semua ocehanmu.

Aku ingat betul, kau mengoceh tentang apapun yang kau alami dalam pekerjaanmu; kau mengoceh tentang bagaimana kepala rumah sakit memarahimu karena kecerobohanmu, kau mengoceh tentang makan siangmu yang keburu lewat akibat kau yang terlalu sibuk belajar medis, dan kau yang mengoceh tentang Sasuke Uchiha.

Aku tidak tahu siapa laki-laki itu (dari namanya, aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah lelaki), dan aku tidak tahu seperti apa tampangnya (selain deskripsi 'rambut pantat ayam' yang selalu kau omelkan tiap kali kesal padanya), tapi aku tahu mengenai perasaan sayangmu padanya. Kau suka dia, kan?

Aku mendukungmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, Haruno-san. Aku mengerti sekali perasaan itu. Kenapa? Karena aku juga menyukaimu.

Oh, jangan dengarkan statement tadi, aku hanya meracau, haha. Aku menyukaimu, ya, sebagai teman, sebagai orang yang selamatkan.

Dan sebagai orang yang akan selalu menjagamu, untuk segala pengorbananmu padaku.

Hei, kau tak percaya padaku? Baiklah, akan kubuktikan saat ini juga jika perlu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Haruno-san, apa kau tidak lelah berdiri di depan mobil jenazah yang tengah mengangkut tubuh tak bernyawaku itu?

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura yang menghembuskan nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya di hari yang sama hanya tersenyum masam pada Ino yang menepuk bahunya. Ia tahu maksud sahabat sekaligus susternya itu untuk menyemangatinya.<p>

Begitulah, ia tengah tak bersemangat mendapati pasiennya yang koma selama tiga bulan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya semalam, ketika ia sedang tidak berada di rumah sakit. Sakura tahu ia tidak seharusnya terlalu terlibat perasaan pribadi, namun pasien itu entah mengapa membuatnya begitu tertarik. Ia tak tahu apa hal yang membuatnya merasa begitu, dan ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

"Sudahlah _forehead_, datanglah ke pemakamannya saja jika kau masih merasa bersalah padanya. Aku tahu sifatmu yang terlalu terlibat dengan pasien-pasienmu. Tak heran Sasuke selalu cemburu padamu," Ino tertawa kecil di akhir kalimat penghiburannya untuk Sakura. Ia tahu sedetik kemudian si gadis _pink _itu hanya akan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tersipu mengingat pertengkaran terakhirnya dengan Sasuke yang melarangnya untuk terlalu mengenal pasiennya secara pribadi.

"Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya, _pig! _Dia bahkan tidak memiliki satu keluarga pun—"

"Dia masih punya sahabat-sahabat yang menjenguknya, Sayang."

"Aku tahu! Tapi tetap saja hal itu terlalu menyedihkan buatku..."

"Yah," kali ini giliran Ino yang menghela nafas pasrah, "aku akan mengganti sprei dan perlengkapan bangsal, kau mau makan siang?"

"Jangan mengganti topik! Oh, kelihatannya udon enak. Bagaimana denganmu, Ino?"

"Oke, jam setengah dua kutunggu kau di ruang jaga perawat, oke?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, ya, Sakura, kau tahu mengenai cerita belakangan ini yang mengatakn tentang hantu di bangsal 290 di lantai 2?"<p>

"Oh? Kau tahu aku tidak _up to date _tentang cerita seram, Ino."

"Itu...tentang sosok yang menyeret infus dan mengenakan baju pasien, yang berdiri di sudut kamar dan..."

"Dan apa, Ino?"

"Dan...memanggil-manggil namamu?"

"...Hah?"

.

.

.

The End


End file.
